beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tithi
Tithi (ティティ, Titi) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, representing the planet Venus. His Beyblade is Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. Appearance Anime In the anime, Tithi has a Mesoamerican look, which relates to his Beyblade Death Quetzalcoatl, which is based on a Mesoamerican deity. Tithi has purple hair with three pink pigtails. He appears to be very short and wears a beige poncho with a green line and white circles and tassels around the bottom. On his poncho, he can use adjustable strings to tighten or loose his collar to his favor. Tithi also wears a pair of beige boots, and tends to wear a Mesoamerican mask with headdress. Tithi has darkish brown skin and appears to wear the same headpiece as his ancestor who owned Death Quetzalcoatl originally. The head piece seems to have a little design on it that's similar to Gingka's Pegasus design in the 4D. He has light blue eyes, and bears yellow face paint under each of them. Manga Tithi looks vastly different than his ancestor compared to the rest of the Solar System Bladers. He appears to be clad in a magician-like attire with a long triangular purple hat with red highlights. He has a long green coat, with a yellow undershirt, with small objects on them. He has bulky long sleeves with a giant brown staff of some kind. Tithi also has paint on both cheeks. Personality Tithi is portrayed as a very shy person. He was thought to be a "monster" because of his mask, but he is really a shy person. He was scared when Kyoya and Yu were chasing him and had never seemed to have a friend before, because of his scary mask, but then he made friends with Yu and Kyoya. He was actually alot like Yu. Despite his shyness, Tithi is a very powerful Blader, being a Legendary Blader, and enjoys battling. He, like Yu, can very childish, jumping up and down and waving with his arms (in his battle with Yu). But overall, he timid, cheerful, and a very powerful Beyblader. He, like Yu, also likes to call Kyoya "Yo-Yo". Biography Tithi's Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl, was passed down to him from his ancestor. In the past, Tithi tried to have battles with other fellow Bladers but they were scared away due to Tithi's mask. Titi also ate the food from the Bladers he scared off. Beyblade: Metal Fury While Kyoya and and Yu were the looking for the monster that they had undertaken the extermination of, they decide to have a battle which Tithi interrupts. They think that it is the monster and they manage to corner him in a labyrinth where Tithi was trying to lose them. It is then revealed that the monster was just a big misunderstanding because Tithi wore a mask and lived in the mountains because he was shy and when he went down to the village to beybattle, the locals thought it was a monster because he was always stealing the food of the villagers. Tithi then confirms that he takes the food to eat and goes back up to the mountain where he lives. Yu then challenges Tithi to a battle which he accepts. The battle begins and Yu seems to have the upper hand on many occasions but Tithi easily overcomes Yu's most powerful special moves. Kyoya then wonders whether Tithi could be the legendary blader of Venus because he posseses Death Queatzalcoatl which has told to Kyoya and the others by Dynamis. Meanwhile Yu calls out his special move, Final Inferno Blast because he sees no other way to win but Tithi uses his own special move, Ishtar Impact which defeats Yu. Kyoya's suspicions are then confirmed and he challenges Tithi to a battle but Tithi says that he doesn't want to but Kyoya still forces him to do so. Tithi is unwilling and keeps on taking all of his attacks so Kyoya decides to end it with his special move, King Lion Crushing Fang but Yu intervenes and convinces Kyoya that its no point to fight an opponent who isn't fighting back. Yu later alerts Gingka and the others that they have found a Legendary Blader. Afterwards he goes with Yu and Kyoya to the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is being revived. He takes the place of Yuki who was battling Aguma and he faces Aguma instead. He is able to counter all of Aguma's moves and in the end is able to take the match. He then later goes on ahead where he witnesses Proto Nemesis, Zeus' Barrier and the birth of Diablo Nemesis. Beyblades Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF: Is Tithi's Beyblade. Special Moves Ishstar Impact: Ascent Spark: Quetzalcoatl starts to circle rapidly and lunges at the other Bey, squeezing the Beast. Then Quetzacoatl lunges again, exerting power by spinning sideways on top of the opponent's Bey. Beybattles Relationships Yu Tendo After their first battle with Tithi defeating him, Tithi and Yu seemed to have grown a friendship between themselves. Yu despite losing, appeared to have fun and did not care whether he won or not. Yu even intervened in Tithi and Kyoya's battle as he did not want to see Tithi struggle by himself. Overall, they both are overly enthusiastic friends and seem to have much fun when they're together. Kyoya Tategami Tithi has shown not to like Kyoya due to Kyoya's mean and straight forward demeanor. Tithi has said multiple times in the series he really dosen't like Kyoya. He doesn't like Kyoya so much that he doesn't want to be alone around him as shown when he begged Yu to stay with him while he was with Kyoya. Legendary Bladers Tithi has been shown to like the other Legendary bladers (except Kyoya) and ever since he has met them, he hasn't been as shy as he was during his first few appearances in the series. Gallery Anime * Ancestor Manga Trivia *Currently, Tithi is the only Legendary Blader that has two special moves (Ishstar Impact and Ascent Spark). *Many fans originally thought Tithi was a female, but it's now proven Tithi is a male. *It appears that Tithi's personality changes when he battles. *Tithi has a similar personality to Yu. (e.g. both enjoys battling). *Tithi has a habit of saying 'gen' at the end of every one of his sentences. *He was first known as a monster in his town. *Tithi's name could possibly be based off the river Titicaca in South America. *Tithi is the shortest of the Legend Bladers. *Tithi so far has never lost a single battle, not even once. However, he was eliminated from the final battle against Rago. *Tithi is Japanese for "Luminous" which is a reference to his bey Death Quetzalcoatl. *Hasbro released Death Quetzalcoatl 125SF in the FX Sparks Series. *Tithi is the youngest of the Legendary Bladers. *Tithi has the highest win percentage out of all the Legendary Bladers. *He resembles Keenan Crier from Digimon Data Squad Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Legendary Bladers